


Birth

by Jld71



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Childbirth, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Steve and Danny await the birth of their child





	Birth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by brumeier: Hawaii Five-0, Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams, being there for the birth of his baby (no mpreg please)

Steve's phone rang before going straight to voicemail. Not caring, Danny called again, repeatedly until Steve picked up. "What Danny? What's so important . . ." Danny cut him off. "I'm almost to headquarters. Be outside. Cassandra's in labor." Danny said before ending the call, leaving Steve to stare in bewilderment at his cell. Then, his brain got the message and he sprung into action. "Hey, where's the fire?" Gerry called as Steve sprinted past him, stopping long enough to call out. "Cassandra's in labor. Our babies about to be born." And then he was gone, running to meet Danny.

Danny's car came to a stop, long enough for Steve to jump in before they were off, break-neck speed to the hospital. There was no way they were missing the birth of their baby. They had waited to find out the sex, wanting to be surprised when he or she greeted them. Today was the day and both were anxious to meet the new member. But, first they had to get there. The ride was a blur and the parking job was haphazard at best, neither caring as the sprinted to the front door.

Steve got to the front desk first. "Maternity? Our baby is being born. Now!" The woman barely had the directions out before they were running down the hall to the elevators. Steve pressed the button repeatedly, will it to get there, like yesterday. They bounded in, Danny pacing as the car took its sweet time getting to the sixth floor. They jumped out, running to the check in desk. Speaking over each other trying to explain their presence. "Okay, calm down. Then I'll take you to Cassandra's room." They nodded at the nurse who gave them a kind and understanding smile. She motioned them to follow her as she led them to room 605.

They entered, greeted by several staff members tending to the woman in labor. They were given disposable gown and told to stay out of the way. Cassandra held out her hands to them, wanting them to join her. They each took a hand, offering comfort as her body was racked with pain. Before long the room was filled with the joyous sound a crying newborn. "Gentleman, which of you would like to cut the umbilical cord for your daughter?" The doctor asked. "Steve would." Danny said, looking at his husband. He knew how much this meant to Steve, who would never have asked. Danny had already had that honor when Grace was born. It was Steve's turn.

With Shaking hands, Steve took the surgical scissors and place them where the doctor indicated. With a quick snip, the deed was done and the baby was washed and swaddled before being given to Steve's waiting arms. Steve walked over to Danny who was already thanking Cassandra for the gift she had given them. Steve placed a gentle kiss on his daughter's head before handing her over to Danny. Both men stood together, Steve's arms around Danny as they held their child. "Welcome to our family, Sage." Danny said feeling a surge of overwhelming love for the tiny being in his arms.


End file.
